


Gaze, Kiss, Run

by CharlesSidewalks



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesSidewalks/pseuds/CharlesSidewalks
Summary: 那天在更衣室里，克亚尔突然吻了自己的队长。
Relationships: Simon Kjær/Alessio Romagnoli, Stefano Pioli/Alessio Romagnoli
Kudos: 6





	Gaze, Kiss, Run

**Author's Note:**

> 可能的雷区预警：  
> PUA and unhealthy relationship  
> Immature views on love for Alessio  
> 朴丽本文设定中是个渣男（酷的那种）（对不起）  
> Possible OOC  
> 有写得很水的黄

1、  
克亚尔吻上他时，罗马尼奥利在诧异中睁大了眼睛。  
金发的北欧中卫轻轻托起罗马尼奥利的下颚，舌尖在他的口腔内攻城掠池，意大利人下意识的想推开对方，但双手却情不自禁地扶上了丹麦人的肩膀。  
“刚刚...那是什么？”亲吻过后，罗马尼奥利面色潮红、目光迷乱，坐在更衣室的凳子上微微喘着气。  
“一种体验？”克亚尔侧目看了他一眼，自顾自换衣服。  
“今天表现不错，队长。明天见。”他拎起包，俯身拨开罗马尼奥利额前杂乱的湿发，离开了更衣室。

2、  
当天晚上，罗马尼奥利躺在皮奥利办公室的沙发上，若有所思地盯着天花板。  
“我有件事想对你说。”  
“嗯，什么？”皮奥利背对着他，提起西装裤子，系好自己的皮带，他们刚刚完成每天的例行公事。  
“今天，Simon他...吻了我。”罗马尼奥利说这番话的时候有些吞吐，办公室内不太清洁的空气让他思绪略微恍惚。  
灯光下的身影静止了几秒，随即答复道：“所以呢？”  
“没什么...我的意思是，应该没什么吧...但是我有些困惑，又觉得你应该知道，所以...”  
皮奥利转过身，打断了罗马尼奥利语无伦次的发言。他衣着齐整地在年轻中卫身边坐下，一只手抚着他泛红的脸颊，另一只手覆上其赤裸的左胸，轻笑着耳语道：“没事的，Alessio，你按照你的想法做就好了。”  
“好吧，但是...”  
“没事的，好孩子。”皮奥利俯下身在罗马尼奥利的胸口吻了一吻，“你听到你的心跳声了嘛？心跳声永远不会出错的。”  
“你按你的想法去做就好了，没准Simon只是一时兴起。其它的事我会处理的。走之前记得收拾下自己，以及别忘了锁门。”  
话罢，皮奥利走出了办公室，罗马尼奥利以一种不太舒服的姿势躺在原处，他的衣物散落在办公室的地上。

3、  
第二天似乎一切如常。  
早上见面时，北欧中卫依旧用熟悉的笑容向他打招呼，训练时依旧会拍拍他的肩膀以示鼓励，仿佛那个更衣室中的吻从未存在过。  
直到训练结束时，罗马尼奥利在自己的包里发现了一捧雏菊。  
“你喜欢吗？”高大的身影出现在他背后，吓得他直接把花束塞回了包里。  
“啊，这样花会坏掉的...”克亚尔皱了皱眉头，面露惋惜。  
“嘘，还有人在。”罗马尼奥利指了指更衣室另一头挤在一起的几名队友，似乎在拍snapchat.  
“那好吧，”克亚尔轻轻叹了口气，“我可以带你出去吃饭吗，今晚？”  
为什么要突然请我吃饭啊...  
北欧男人澄澈的蓝眼睛里写着期待，罗马尼奥利不忍回绝，但他记得自己每晚的特别训练，“明天中午吧...明天队里放假，你可以请我吃午饭，今晚我有事...”  
“一言为定。”克亚尔的蓝眼睛亮亮的，像夏日的一汪海水。

4、  
第二天中午，罗马尼奥利下楼后发现克亚尔在他家门口等他，手里拿着捧薰衣草。  
“我想没准你不喜欢雏菊。”他把紫色的花束塞到罗马尼奥利怀里。  
这不是我喜不喜欢的问题...

克亚尔带着他在一家家庭餐馆享用了一顿算是可口的午餐，主食是凯撒沙拉和意式千层饼。用餐时光非常轻松愉快，他们聊了聊最近的比赛，队内的八卦，和米兰城冬季频繁的雨水。罗马尼奥利笑了很多次。  
这种轻快的调性一直贯穿着这个难得晴朗的冬日午后。  
直到克亚尔再次吻了他。  
午餐结束他们走出餐厅，然后一切明晃晃地发生在灿烂的阳光下。  
“你想上我吗？”唇瓣分开后，罗马尼奥利认真地问了这个问题。  
丹麦人愣住了，似乎被吓了一跳。  
“你想被我上吗？”  
“这很重要吗？”  
“很重要。”他握了握罗马尼奥利的手，“我喜欢你，Alessio，但我不会唐突地去做一些你还没准备好的事。”

告别的时候，克亚尔给了他一个结实的拥抱。回家的路上，罗马尼奥利思考着他和克亚尔的对话，唇齿间可以回味到热情、温暖和千层面酱料微微的酸甜。

5、  
“你喜欢我吗？”又一次特别训练结束后，罗马尼奥利问皮奥利。  
“当然。”皮奥利平淡地回答，并没有转过头来看他。  
“为什么？”  
“你是个好孩子，我喜欢好孩子。”  
“哦。”罗马尼奥利沉默了一会儿，他的双腿刚刚经受过皮奥利高频率的冲击，有点发酸。  
“我明晚能不来吗？”他想了想，小心翼翼地问。  
“当然。你有事？”皮奥利已经重新穿好了衣服，转过身往罗马尼奥利的脸颊上点上一个吻。  
“Simon说他想请我吃晚餐，”罗马尼奥利思忖了一下，补充道，“Simon说他也喜欢我。”  
“是吗？”皮奥利微微撇起了眉头，不过没有保持很久，“可能他也喜欢好孩子吧。”

皮奥利当晚离开办公室时，想着他可能哪天要找克亚尔谈谈。

6、  
这是克亚尔第二次在他家楼下等他，不过这回他准备很齐全，开了车，并且雏菊和薰衣草花束都有。  
“你没回答过我你更喜欢哪一个。”罗马尼奥利怀抱两捧花面露难色时，克亚尔这么说。

晚餐结束后，克亚尔驾车送罗马尼奥利回家。  
罗马尼奥利透过紧封的车窗，望向冬夜的街道，路灯杆影影绰绰，道路上零散的行人把藏匿在围巾和口罩之下，看不清面容。

“你为什么喜欢我？”在一个十字路口等红灯的时候，罗马尼奥利问。  
“嗯...”克亚尔的手指叩着方向盘，表情若有所思，“这有点难说...我喜欢你，训练时为大家鼓掌加油鼓劲的样子，喜欢你听战术布置时候认真的神情，我还喜欢你晴天时迎着阳光的微笑...这些足够吗？”  
克亚尔转过头看他的时候，红色灯光在他的金发上重重叠叠，染出一片斑驳，似有似无的笑意爬上丹麦人的嘴角，溶入深邃的瞳孔中。  
“...足够了。”  
信号灯转成了绿色。  
罗马尼奥利的唇覆上了克亚尔的。

7、  
“你上我吧。”在自家门口，罗马尼奥利这么说，扭了一半的钥匙卡在锁缝中。  
于是他们拥吻着上楼，一路上可能撞倒了几样装饰，罗马尼奥利不太确定，肾上腺素让他视线模糊，他们没有开灯，交织的身影在黑暗中起舞。  
罗马尼奥利感觉自己重重地摔到了床垫上，然后身上的衣物一层层被褪去，炙热的印记自脖颈处顺着裸露的肌肤一路往下，丹麦人的手抚摸着他敏感的腰肢，让他在满足中发出叹息。  
有那么一段时间，手掌的温度离开了他的身躯，他张开双眼，在昏暗的光线下，他看见丹麦人脱去了自己的上衣，露出雪白宽阔的脊背。  
“闭上眼睛。”克亚尔伏上他的身体，轻咬着他的耳垂。  
罗马尼奥利照做了，随后他的双腿被架起，滚烫的异物进入了他的下体，带着律动来回抽插，循序渐进，愈演愈烈。每一次撞击，都像潮水，刺激着他的感官，快意与痛感，不断积累、汇聚，在神色迷乱和思维混沌之间，他仅剩自己的本能。  
于是他环住克亚尔的脖颈，在视觉被剥夺的黑暗中与他接吻，克亚尔啃咬着他的下唇，用力地似乎都要流出血来。他的髋部不自觉地迎合着克亚尔撞击的节奏，翘起的下体顶着丹麦人的小腹，勾引对方的冲击更加猛烈、快速，在彼此的呻吟与欢愉中，他达到了高潮。  
“你真棒啊...Alessio.”克亚尔微微喘息着，从他的体内退出，几下摆弄后，粘稠的液体射满了罗马尼奥利的脸部与胸口。他在罗马尼奥利的身侧躺下，不久便沉沉睡去。

8、  
第二天早晨，罗马尼奥利醒来时发现克亚尔已经走了。  
他的床畔无人，唯有凌乱的被褥和枕套提醒他昨晚的亲密并非虚幻。  
那一刻，他感到莫名的空虚和失望涌上他的心头。他想窝在自己的床上，一整天都不醒来。  
但倏然间，楼下传来了声响和食物的香气。  
他穿上睡衣步入自己的厨房，在熹微的晨光下，克亚尔穿着内裤系着围裙，正在煎一个滋滋冒油的鸡蛋。  
“唷，你醒啦。早饭马上做好啦，我泡了咖啡，你可以一边喝一边等。”克亚尔笑着挥了挥锅铲。  
“你...没有走啊...”  
“啊？没有，那样太不礼貌了，而且我想给你露一手。”他的语气那么寻常，似乎这一切理所应当。  
罗马尼奥利在餐桌边坐下，手握冒着热气的咖啡杯尝了一口，蒸汽氤氲，晃过神来眼角已噙着泪水，而克亚尔一脸慌乱地看着他。  
“你还好吧...不好意思啊，我没找到咖啡豆，所以这是速溶的，但你也不至于哭吧...”  
丹麦人伸出手，为他从眼角拭去泪水，那时他说：  
“有些事情我必须告诉你。”

9、  
“你知道我今天想和你聊什么吗？”皮奥利在会议桌后正襟危坐。  
“大概知道一点。”  
“是吗？”皮奥利的语气中透出惊讶。  
“嗯，Alessio把大致的情况都和我说了。”克亚尔身体微微后倾，双手抱胸，和皮奥利四目相对。  
“那么...”  
“我这么说吧，”克亚尔打断他，义正言辞，“我和Alessio在一起了，所以不管你之前和他之间有些什么，都结束了。作为我的主教练，我尊重你，但我不允许你再去打扰他了。”  
办公室在片刻间恢复了寂静。  
“好吧，既然你这么说了，虽然挺遗憾的。”  
“啊，你同意了？”克亚尔本来已经做好了心理准备，要与皮奥利据理力争一番的。  
“我觉得你误会了一点，Simon，我很喜欢Alessio，他能开心我也很高兴，”皮奥利说着整了整自己的西服下摆，“除此之外，我想要再找一个并不是很难的事情，你懂得吧？”他眨了眨眼睛。  
“懂。”克亚尔站起身离开，顺带挥拳打中了皮奥利的右眼眶。

10、  
罗马尼奥利坐进副驾驶座，克亚尔在车里等他。  
“准备好回家了吗？”克亚尔这么问。  
罗马尼奥利其实不太确定，这一切对他来说还有点太迅速，他甚至不太清楚这个“家”指的是谁的住所，他自己的还是克亚尔的，不过他还是点了点头。  
克亚尔冲他微笑起来，转动钥匙发动了汽车。  
“今天教练眼角的淤青是怎么回事，你知道吗？”他还是忍不住问了一句。  
“啊，那个，不是大事，男人是会嫉妒的，你懂得这点就好啦。”克亚尔干咳了几声，目光闪烁，避开了他疑惑的眼神。  
罗马尼奥利并不懂得，但他没有追问，他决定相信那些自己确定的东西——道路的尽头会是一个美好的起点，有着拥抱、花束和克亚尔的吻。

“对了，我更喜欢雏菊。”  
“好的。”


End file.
